Tell Me
by TimePasses
Summary: Tell me you don't love me, Lily, he demands in a whisper. JamesXLily fluff


Tell me…

Disclaimer: Not mine. Thanks for reminding me.

"Oi! Evans!" A voice that is far too familiar calls to me from across the Great Hall as I gather my books and head for the doors.

"Keep walking," I mutter to my friends, speeding up when I hear the sound of quick footsteps approaching from behind. I don't dare glance over my shoulder.

We make it fairly far before he catches up to us, almost to our next class. "Evans," he repeats breathlessly, laying a large hand on my shoulder. I turn to him warily.

"Lily, we're going to be late. Just leave him. He's trouble anyway," Alice mutters to me nervously. He can hear her.

"You think I don't know that already? I'll take care of this, you can go," I whisper to her and the rest of the group. Alice stares worriedly at me, indecision clear in her expression. "I can handle it. Go," I command with a finality that makes her turn on her heel and join the others on their way to class.

I take a deep breath before turning to face him, knowing that as soon as I do, I'll feel things I don't want to feel for a boy like him.

I don't fancy him. I'm just…_attracted_ to him. Immensely attracted to him. But it's not the same thing, honest. I don't fancy him.

"That was easier than I thought," he comments, satisfied, as he takes a step toward me.

"What was?" I'm confused. The fact that I'm looking in his eyes may have something to do with that.

"Getting you alone," he verifies, taking another step. He's close to me now, too close, but I refuse to step away. It's a sign of weakness, just letting him know that his proximity affects me, and I refuse to give him the satisfaction.

"Just say what you need to say and leave me alone, Potter," I suggest wearily, tired of his games. He doesn't like me and he never did. He only wants me because he can't have me. That's the way James Potter works. He takes yet another step, and I stumble backward, into the wall.

"Tell me you don't love me, Lily," he demands in a whisper that makes shivers run up my back.

I let out a snort, concealing the panicked look that's about to overcome my expression. "I don't, Potter, and you know it," I insist, staring at his shoulder. I can't lie to his face, after all. Not that I love him or anything.

"Look me in the eye, Lily," he orders, still whispering. When my gaze is still locked on his shoulder, he nudges my chin upward with his hand, forcing me to look at him. "Tell me you don't love me, that you never have and never will, and I'll leave you alone. I swear." His tone is completely serious, as are his eyes. None of his cocky humor can be found in the emerald depths.

I'm not sure I remember what it's like to be able to breathe properly. I'm certain I'm not now. "I… I need to get to class, Potter, and so do you," I breathe, unable to muster anything above a whisper. My attempt to sidestep him fails miserably, only resulting in him taking another step toward me. When my hands fly up to push him away, he catches my wrists and pins them to my sides. I'm unable to escape, unable to move, unable to breathe; yet I'm not afraid. Not of him, at least.

"Say it, Lily," he commands, his mouth close to my ear and his nose almost brushing my own. "Say it and I swear I'll leave you alone. I won't say another word to you." His eyes are pained, pleading. "No matter how much it hurts," he adds in a whisper I'm not sure I was meant to hear. I take a deep breath, my eyes squeezed shut, trying to escape the way he makes me feel, if only for a second, to clear my head.

"Potter, I-" I start, ready to tell him that it's none of his business how I feel.

"Don't, Lily. Don't call me that. Call me James. Please," he begs.

"James," I whisper for the first time. I watch him take a shuddering breath, and his hands slip down my wrists to entwine our fingers together. His eyes burn into mine, and I know I can't lie when he's looking at me like that. His dark hair falls into his face, covering part of his eyes. I lift my hand, still joined with his, slowly bringing it toward his face and pushing his hair back. "I don't…I don't know," I murmur, staring up at him pleadingly, praying he'll just let me leave. I _do _know, though. I know now that I love him.

"Fine. That's fine. I need to find out, though," he tells me firmly, quietly, releasing my hands. He takes yet another step toward me, until our faces are mere centimeters apart. "Just…stop me if you want to, Lily. Only if you want to." He's so incredibly close to me, his lips inching closer to mine with each second.

And I don't want to stop him. I really, really don't want to stop him. Our lips are touching, just barely brushing, and he stops. I know what he wants, how this experiment will give him the answer to his question. But I don't care. I bring my hands up, through his black, windblown hair, and pull his face down to me, pressing his lips more firmly to my own. His mouth starts moving immediately, eagerly twisting against mine. His tongue slides over my lip, and I shiver, allowing him entrance to my mouth. I feel his hands in my hair, tangling in and tilting my face to give him better access to my mouth. There's nothing I wish for more right now than the ability to hold my breath for hours on end. Sadly, I don't have that ability, and I'm forced to pull away from James, panting.

He leans forward, his forehead against mine, his hands untangling from my hair. "Lily," he whispers, his voice full of emotion. "You know, don't you? That I love you?" His question is hardly a question, more like a confirmation of a fact he already knows is true.

"Mmhmm," I reply, staring at him as a smile creeps across his face, a relieved smile.

"Lily," he says again. "Tell me you don't love me," he demands, his smile suddenly gone, his eyes searching mine.

"James Potter, don't you dare make me lie," I reply with a smirk, pulling him toward me again and kissing him hungrily for a second before pulling away. "I love you," I whisper.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

I'm not sure I like it, and I'm not sure if I'll continue with it. Let me know.

Any feedback is welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
